The invention relates, in general, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method of forming a via hole in a semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory cells and transistors, and consists of many elements. Lines connecting the plurality of elements are also extended. As the level of integration in the semiconductor device increases, the width of an individual element and the distance between adjacent elements decreases.
The memory cells are connected by bit lines to form a string structure. The bit lines are formed of metal.